


Stories Of Keith And I

by ColeAutherium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst at some point, Bottom Keith at some point, Depends on what ya want, Dominant Female probs at some point, F/M, Help, I AM IN DENIAL, I can't even, I hate that I love Keith, Keith such a-, Love, May or may not become NSFW, Mostly Fluff, anything could happen, different au's, i don't know how to tag, i dunno guys, multi chapters, random one-shots, someone save me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeAutherium/pseuds/ColeAutherium
Summary: I wrote a whole bunch of stories and one-shots about me and Keith. I don't know why. When do I ever know what I'm writing tbh. Well, here you go.





	1. Cole Tries To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Cole Autherium is my own character based off my persona, looks, and past (mostly). I am in denial about my feelings for Keith yet wrote these anyways. I do hope you enjoy reading this though.

Cole Autherium loved music. It was a strong part of her life and she always had it with her. Until the day she was shot into space without her fucking phone. Sure it had been months since then so if she still did have the object it would probably be dead by now and she’d have no way to charge it anyway. Which sucked ass. That was what she missed the most from Earth if she was being honest. Her music. Her coping mechanism. Gone. That’s why she was so ecstatic to find out that Pidge could use her alien computer to save any music someone had on their phone. Luckily it was Lance. That’s why Cole now had some kind of alien ipod with a playlist of music of about 150 songs, good thing the two comedians had similar tastes in music. This all brings us to Cole in her room on the castle ship listening to Shakira: Hips Don’t Lie blast through her headphones as she tidied up her small space. She surprisingly could mess up the room even with such a small amount of items and liked to make sure everything was organized, dusted, and properly cleaned. She never paid attention to the time when she did this, or to her surroundings which was one of the reasons they had to add blaring lights to the alarm system so Cole could know if there was an emergency without her ears.

The time was currently, well, you couldn’t really tell in space but it was time for lunch according to Hunk and Keith was sent to retrieve Cole to eat. He knocked on the doors to her room but didn’t expect it to open. Her door wasn’t locked so it automatically slid open on its own and Keith wasn’t ready for what he saw. Cole’s back was facing him, her music so loud he could slightly hear it and her hips were swaying back in forth. Keith was dying and it was mostly Lance and Astrid’s fault for designing and making them all casual clothes and Cole’s consisted of some very short shorts and a crop top that no one got to see her in unless she was cleaning. Cole’s hands were sliding through her hair and her back was slightly arched. Needless to say Keith was no longer breathing.  
“C-Cole?” Right. She couldn’t hear him. Which meant he’d need to approach her. You know, once he remembered how to walk again. After a second Keith cleared his throat and entered her room, the doors sliding closed behind him. The lighting in Cole’s room was different, it was more of a yellow or orange color because she couldn’t deal with the white light the other rooms used, the lighting looked so beautiful on her skin. He tapped her shoulder and pulled out one of her headphones and she screeched.  
“Who- Keith?” Cole asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder, ceasing the movements of her hips. “What are you doing here? Did you see me- oh my god you did. This never happened.” Cole said, cheeks heating up. No one was allowed to see her “dance” because she wasn’t good at it in her opinion.  
“Hunk told me to come get you. Lunch is ready.” Despite what he said he moved closer to Cole, grabbed her headphone that was hanging down and put it in his ear, letting Shakira feel his head. He hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, his chest almost pressed against her back and his lips hovering near her ear. “Show me how you did that thing with your hips.” He said lowly. Cole stared off into the distance but nodded, once again she brought her hands up above her head but this time she brought them back far enough to tangle them in Keith’s hair. She waited for the chorus of the song and then bent her knees, lowered her hips, moved them to the right and then brought them back up, almost in a circular motion. Keith’s hips followed close behind hers. They danced to the song together for a few minutes and then it ended. Keith chuckled in her ear and Cole pulled away, taking her headphones back from Keith’s ear and smiled softly at her.  
“We should go before Shiro comes looking for us.” Cole said, grabbing a hoodie to throw over her crop top. Keith felt his cheeks tint pink.  
“Y-yeah, good idea.” And they left together. The red paladin promised himself to come fetch Cole for meal times more often if that was what it would lead to.  
-END-


	2. PTSD

Cole tended to walk around during the night when she couldn’t sleep. It was a habit. One thing she hated was that, even after all the crazy space shit and battles and near death experiences she’d been through she assumed that would overwrite her past. The way she grew up still haunted her somehow. It wasn’t fair. She still had nightmares, still felt emotionally detached. Still fucking hated herself. Hated herself for hating herself. It was stupid in her opinion. She’d sit down in one of the rooms in the ship with big glass windows and peer out into the emptiness of space. One night Keith Kogane had been walking around he stumbled upon Cole’s little space. He had stood near the door for a really long time, not exactly wanting to intrude on her space.   
“I know you’re there. You gonna stare forever Mullet or are you gonna come in?” She said, her voice was laced with a pain Keith wanted to make disappear The ravenette entered and crossed the large room over to the window Cole was leaning against. She never turned to look at him. He silently sat down beside her and continued to say nothing. After a few moment Cole spoke up.  
“Y’know, my Dad left me when I was 4.” Keith looked at her in surprise. “My Mom and older brother were a bit abusive. I raised three of my younger siblings, lived on the streets, stole food and clothes, had straight F’s in school and my Mother was never around. Child neglect is what the state called it.” Cole pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her cheek on them as she looked out the window. “I was seperated from my family, not that I really cared, my twin threatened me with knives, my half sister was always stealing, my little brother was always setting things on fire, I couldn’t care less that they were gone. But that only added to the list of people who had left me. I grew up in foster home after foster home but no one wanted to keep me.” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and Keith inched closer. “I thought if I ate less, drank less, spoke less, stayed in my room more, that I could stay because I wouldn’t be in the way. That didn’t stop people from kicking me out.”  
“Cole.” Keith said, a hand on her shoulder. This was… a lot.   
“I was diagnosed with clinical PTSD, moderate depression and moderate anxiety. It sounded like I had a lot of problems. It made me feel more broken.” Cole turned her head to the red paladin, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m broken Keith. I looked up the symptoms of PTSD and a lot of things made sense. The nightmares, the flashbacks, how I avoided the problem at every turn and how much I really hate myself. Because I think it’s my fault. I still do.” Cole stared at the boy in front of her. She needed someone to spill her secrets to and she knew Keith wouldn’t tell anyone. Keith’s strong arms opened wide. Cole dove into his arms and let herself sob into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her. “I still hate myself Keith. I never know what to do. I’m not good enough. How could anyone love me when I can’t?” Keith’s grip tightened around her.   
“Give me a chance to love you.” He said without thinking. He could do something for her. He hadn’t expected his confession to turn out this way but whatever.  
“Keith, you can’t.” The male pushed her away slightly only so he could take her face in his hands and look at with pure determination and desire.  
“Watch me.”  
-END-


	3. Misfits

Not all Altean’s are kind. Obviously not all Galra are very nice either. One thing both races honestly had in common was their distaste for the human race. Humans were “A stupid race with their dumb rules that should be distinguished immediately.” At least that was what most thought. You could imagine their dislike for someone like Keith Kogane who was half human. Because what Galra scum would stoop so low as to mate with such a disgrace of a race? Keith’s Mother apparently. That was one of the things that Cole Autherium and Keith had in common. Cole’s Mother had also been involved with a human male, though Cole was half Altean and not the good Altean’s either. Her mother had been the Queen for the southern empire. A cruel empire that captured and killed anyone who wouldn’t listen. Cole didn’t know this about her so called kingdom. Her Mother kept her in the dungeon her entire young life. Tortured just for being born.  
\---  
“I want him.” Cole had said, pointing to the half Galra about to be decapitated for daring to try and save his own life. Cole had been taken in after her Mother and entire empire had been destroyed. She was on the so-called ‘good side’ now, they were trying to raise her to be a better royal. She was too different to ever rule, too broken. But so was he, and she was determined to fix him.  
“Cole, what would you do with him?” Allura asked, almost appalled by her decision to save such a low being.  
“He can fight, right? Sign him up as my personal bodyguard. This will be the only thing I ever ask of you Princess.” She had hesitantly agreed and Keith Kogane was saved from death.  
\---  
“Why did you save me?” Keith had been extremely suspicious as to why he was saved by some Altean royal. He was standing in her room, back turned as she changed into her Altean robes.  
“Don’t be so rude. I saved you because you remind me of myself and I would hate to see you die. Doesn’t mean I like you.” He had turned to scowl, to glare.  
“You’re nothing like-” He stopped abruptly when he saw she wasn’t done changing. Her back was to him, wearing nothing but her pants and a bra, just about to slip on her shirt. Scars. So many scars littered her back and arms. She quickly covered them. “What happened to you?” He asked without thinking.  
“I’m not from this nation. I came from the south. I am reated in no way to the Princess or Royal Family here.” She laughed sadly, staring at the ground. Keith’s composure relaxed..  
“The South? But wasn’t that where Queen-”  
“Yes, she was Mother and I would appreciate it if her name wasn’t spoken. I was kept in a cell my entire life, beaten for wanting to live. That, is why I saved you.” She said, looking in the mirror to fix her short white hair.  
“Your Mother?” He said nothing else as she nodded slowly. That explained a lot. “I thought her only child was the daughter of a human. That means-”  
“Please, I know. I’m half human. Did the white skin, curved and short stature not give it away already?” They really did have a lot more in common then he had first thought. He approached her and placed his hands on either sides of her face.  
“I’ll protect you with my life.” She smiled up at him.  
“And I, the same for you.”  
\---  
“She shouldn’t be here!”  
“Just kill her!”  
“She’s a disgrace to the Altean race!”  
“She should’ve died just like the rest of her family!” People weren’t exactly happy Cole had survived. She smiled and waved at the people who threatened her life as she walked behind Princess Allura and Commander Astrid. Today was the day of the year that the royal family would walk the streets of Altea to show their people they were alive and well. Keith was the only bodyguard present. He was the only one needed. Cole was the only royalty wanted dead. That’s just how it was.  
“You-” Keith was cut off by Cole who waved a hand in front of his face.  
“Quiet, let them say what they wish.” He was only slightly shocked at this command. Cole did this every year. Keith growled at the aliens that dare yell such things at his Princess.  
\---  
“Cole, you’re 18, you should be betrothed by now.” King Alfor said, he had summoned the half Altean to his throne room. She stood there sheepishly, rubbing her arm. “And you’re wearing the male uniform again, what have I told you?”  
“I am sorry my King.”  
“Cole, darling, I’ve told you to call me Father time and time again, and- did you cut your hair again? Cole-”  
“I’m so sorry! I know I am to not cut my hair but if it gets too long I can not see.” He sighed. “And,” She kneeled before him, bowing her head. “For someone like me to call you Father would only be an insult my King.” Keith stood close by, listening to the conversation.  
“I do wish you wouldn’t think so lowly of yourself. I also wish you would follow rules, such as not bringing your bodyguard into my throne room as well as letting him sleep in your quarters.” Cole stood again and pulled Keith over by his arm.  
“You know I do not ever wish to let him out of my sight, and me out of his.” He shook his head as Keith bowed.  
“Back to the business at hand. Cole, you are 18 and must find a fitting suiter soon.”  
“My King, no one wishes to harbor such romantic feelings for me.” There was a moment of silence.  
“What about your precious Galra soldier?” Both Cole and Keith visibly tensed.  
“What!?”  
“My King!?” He laughed in response.  
“I only kid, darling.” He watches them both blush as they look at each other before turning away.   
\---  
Maybe two misfits like them were meant to find each other. To protect one another. To cherish the other when no one else would. Two misfits in love.

-END-


	4. Thick Thighs Save Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first NSFW story for this couple. I do indeed have a leg fetish therefore Keith does too cause why not. Plus legs are just great. Also, Keith is kind of bottom here because dominant girls kill meh. Have fun reading~

“Seriously, what is with your obsession with my legs?” Cole asked as she lay on her back on her bed, her legs crossed as she stare at him with curiosity in her eyes. She had caught the stares her boyfriend Keith had been giving her legs.   
“I don’t have an obsession.” He said, red cheeks and avoided eye contact. She giggled.   
“You know you can come sit up here, or do you prefer the floor?” She asked as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, feet touching the ground in front of Keith who sat down, now facing her, his legs folded beneath him. They had been dating for the equivalent of an Earth month but Keith still was super awkward about certain things. Keith’s face grew brighter as her legs were so close to his face. Cole smirked. She leaned over and flicked his forehead. “You’re staring again.” She laughed a bit when he turned his head away again. She was in her regular booty shorts with some thigh high black sock and she knew for a fact he liked it when she wore them. She stretched out her leg and poked his chest with her foot.   
“Hey-!” She cut him off.  
“Shh, I wanna do something, just be quiet and lean over here.” She said, gesturing with her hands for him to bring his head closer. He did so, awkwardly leaning over her leg which she decided not to move. She tangled her fingers into his hair and kept his head in place so his chin lightly rested on her upper thigh and he was looking up at her. Then her leg moved and that’s when Keith figured out this wasn’t a good idea. Her foot that had been on his chest had slipped down to his stomach and then… pressed against something below his stomach.   
“C-Cole-”  
“I said be quiet.” She tugged his hair and he whimpered. “You must really have a leg fetish if you’re already half hard. I can feel it.” She bit her bottom lip as she smirked down at him. She pressed down on the growing bulge in his jeans and his body jolted for a second. Sometimes Cole got to be dominate with Keith, they were rare moments but they still happened occasionally and he couldn’t really complain. “You remember our safe word right? You can use it if you want me to stop.” He nodded in response. Her smile widened and she rubbed her foot against him to which he groaned, thighs tensing. He tried to reach down with his hands but Cole stopped him with a tug of his hair. “Bring your hands up here.” She demanded. Keith just about pouted but did as he was told. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around Cole's waist, gripping the back of her shirt. “Good job.” She continued what she was doing with her foot until he was a mess in her hands.  
“C-Cole, wait...mm...this is weird.” It was always different to hear Keith sound so vulnerable when she did this kind of thing, he seemed so out of character but it was cute. She slid her fingers through his hair, going to his neck and scratching slightly as she moved her hands up through his mullet. He moaned at the feeling, his grip tightening on her shirt.   
“You like it though, don’t you?” She said as she pressed a bit harder and she felt him try and thrust up into the movement with a whimper, his legs spreading slightly as she continued. His face pressed into her thigh, mouth ajar as he choked on another moan once Cole tugged harder on his hair. Her knee was pressing into his chest but the little bit of pain it caused only turned him on further. “You really like my legs, don’t you Keith? Come on, you can admit it, I don’t mind.” She cooed softly. He decided it would be best to answer.  
“Yeah, I do. I...f-fuck….really like your thighs….ah...they’re so soft and t-thick.” He knew she liked it when he complimented her, he could tell by the way she sat up straighter.  
“Mmhmm, tell me, what else baby?” She hummed out. His cheeks were incredibly red and his breathing was getting faster.  
“Your calves are-ngh...really strong,” He had to pause to gulp down the growing pool of saliva in his mouth. “And they look so good….when you fight...mmm! I can’t-” Cole shushed him, soothingly brushing his hair with her hands as he bit his lower lip.   
“You did so well.” Cole whispered and he looked back up at her.  
“It hurts..” He whimpered, his pants too tight, and Cole smiled softly.   
“Okay, take your jeans off and come up here, I want you to sit in my lap.” He nodded. Cole backed up a bit but her legs still hung over the side of the bed, toes touching the ground. She watched as Keith hurried out of his jeans until his was standing in his black tee, red boxers and fingerless gloves.She patted her legs and he nodded, approaching her, placing a knee on one side of her before throwing his other over her so he was straddling her lap, sitting on those thick thighs he liked so much. Now he was looking down at her. Cole tangled her hands in his hair again before pulling his head down so he had his nose in the crook of her neck, lips barely pressing against the skin there.  
“Cole, please?” He rocked forward so his aching dick rubbed up against her stomach.   
“I know Keith, I’m getting there.” She replied to the desperation in his voice. He hummed in response against her neck. Cole let her fingers run across his muscled thighs before one went up the back of his shirt to make his back arch, their chests pressing together, and the other went to palm against the front of his boxers. She felt his whole body shudder. Cole’s hand soon slipped past his boxers and he gasped in pleasure when he felt her hand gently wrap around him. She started a slow pace, pumping his cock slowly until he was gripping her shoulders so tight, begging her to go faster.  
“Please, aaah, faster~!” He moaned close to her ear, knowing that was a weak spot for her. She did as he wanted and moved her hand a bit faster, tightening her grip. Soon he was bucking his hips into her hand, his body practically shaking.   
“You wanna cum?” She hummed, thumbing the slit of his member.  
“Y-Yes, want it so bad, can I? Please?”  
“You’re such a slut, begging for it like that.~” She was smirking again, reveling in the way his breath came out shaky when she called him names.   
“Fuck! I’m your slut~ can I cum?” He asked as she slowed down the pace, making him whine, she sped up once more and he was right on the edge. He wanted…Needed her approval. She made him wait for a split second.  
“Cum.” She whispered, biting down hard onto his shoulder right near the edge of his shirt's collar. His body shook harshly as he came into her hand, his mouth hanging open yet no sound came out, his arms were gripping at her shirt near her waist, her teeth sunk into his flesh and it felt so painfully good but it was her words that made him fall over the edge. He basked in bliss, Cole slowly licking and kissing the bite mark she had made as he came down from his high. After a few minutes Keith pulled back a bit, his hair messy, cheeks still red, looking so utterly wrecked with the added mark on his neck. Cole giggled a bit, holding up her hand that was covered in his cum.   
“Now what are we going to do about this?” The look in her eyes told him she wasn’t done. He was fucked. Literally.

-END-


End file.
